


Make Me Want It

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: First Time, M/M, Top JR, bottom JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a little bit of prodding then Jinyoung wants to have a try at it..and Jaebum dose'nt say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings..unless a bottom!JB sounds terrifying to you..try it..you might like it. If you do then look forward to part 2 coming very very soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr says no more bottom!JB for 2015. Haha thats too bad because Im just going to write more;)

It doesn't take too much for him to recognize each and every smoldering look intentionally directed straight at him, whether it was when they were alone or even drowning in a crowd at the airport, Jinyoung's eyes seem able to do the strangest things to every fiber of his body, things he would never be able to explain.

 

And thats okay..But when Jinyoung can't seem to turn his "bed room" eyes off, thats when Jaebum fidgets likes a nervous child, fingers jittering as the skin between his wrist and shirt starts to sweat when he tries to shake the images of Jinyoung pressing into him in places that made him stutter and groan just thinking about it.

 

Part of the reason for it honestly makes Jaebum want to melt into the tiny cracks of the practice room floors, never knowing anyone could put so much emotion into wanting and only having him.

 

It'd been a surprise..They walked into the practice room expecting to do their normal three hour choreo run-through for an upcoming concert, only to run straight into eachother when Yugyeom stops before entering the practice room.

 

BamBam ran straight into his back raising an eyebrow at him, as did the rest of them, with the exception of Jackson who whined, pushing Yugyeom out of the way, eyes wide and brightening with excitement, hands clapping together wildly.

 

Jaebum glanced back at Jinyoung who stayed plastered to his back, chest seeping warm into Jaebum's skin, hands loosely hung around Jaebum's sides, goosebumps rising to the surface as Jinyoung looks over his shoulder with a questioning gaze at the nine unknown dudes men dressed in black training clothes, seemingly waiting for them to come in.

 

"What is this?"

 

Jaebum could only shrug, mind too busy trying to come up with every possible reason for the extra bodies in the practice room.

 

Jinyoung automatically separated himself from Jaebum like usual before they'd even stepped foot into the practice room, all pre-cautionary steps to keep their relationship from seeming too obvious.

 

Just because the company and the rest of Got7 knew their relationship status didn't mean anyone else needed to know.

 

Turned out their producers had recruited a team of taekwondo artists who somehow managed to be dancers with the intention of having them help brainstorm some performance ideas.

 

They'd been introduced to eachother and the feeling in the room had relaxed instantly, everyone becoming friendly quickly, especially Jackson who of course had managed to make a few of the dancers laugh hysterically when their choreographer suggested that Jackson needed to improve his aerial stunts, which resulted in Jackson mouthing off in what Jaebum proud to say, was nearly perfect Korean.

 

In any other situation Jaebum would've smacked Jackson across his back, but instead stood back with a smile, arm tucked around BamBam's shoulder laughing as their choreographer playfully put Jackson in a headlock, smirking when Jackson began to whine.

 

They'd all been assigned one dancer and were supposed to work on a choreo the team had already come up with.

 

Jaebum gets paired up with a guy who's name is Woosang. He's tall, a good five inches taller than Jaebum, has a nearly perfect face and an eye-smile girls would swoon over.

 

But only seconds after, he could already feel Jinyoung staring so intensely from across the room Jaebum swears there were probably holes the side of his head, and it took all his self control not to turn around and do the same; stare back questioning, instead he assumed Jinyoung was just being typical Jinyoung.

 

But Woosang had effectively brought his attention back and reached out to take Jaebum's hand, palm swallowing Jaebum's fingers in the process.

 

"Jaebum-sshi..nice to meet you..I've seen you b-boy before and I must say Im a fan.."

 

Jaebum hadn't expected his voice to be so smooth or for him to be so kind..most dancers that he'd met in groups with the exception of a few who looked as good as this guy, were usually dicks and showoff's, but Woosang was surprisingly an exception, someone Jaebum wouldn't mind performing with.

 

So after a little chat, they'd gotten done with introductions and moved onto the choreo, getting straight into it. They'd stepped into a formation and Woosang's hands moved down to cup his hips, turning him to the side as he bent his knee's, nodding when he'd stepped back and nodded back in approval.

 

Jaebum looked up at himself in the mirror and tried to ignore the piercing gaze Jinyoung was giving him, instead focusing on each of Woosang's steps, cursing to himself when he caught Jinyoung's harsh gaze again and nearly tripped over his own feet, puffing out air from his nostrils when Woosang caught him by the side of his arms, seemingly entranced in getting the choreo learned as he positioned Jaebum right back into place.

 

Jinyoung looked like he wanted to devour every inch of Jaebum in the most intimate way and on the other hand kill his partner, who seemed to have very curious hands, which Jinyoung did not appreciate at all.

 

Jinyoung and his own partner had taken a small water break, and the dancer watched with amusement, raising an eyebrow at how hard and heavy Jinyoung was staring back at Jaebum, then switching over to Woosang, lips in a tight line, arms crossed against his chest when he was done swallowing.

 

This was a rare occurrence for either Jaebum or Jinyoung..infact normally Jinyoung was as laid back as could be, but the moment Woosang's hands found Jaebum's body, Jinyoung's gaze had become almost hostile, eyebrows furrowing when Woosang smiled back at him meaning to come off as friendly but seeming too confident and cocky like some class A high fashion model.

 

And through out the whole ordeal Jaebum thought it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Jinyoung had absolutely nothing to be jealous of..between the two years they'd been together, not once had Jinyoung ever been jealous...or maybe he never showed it... and the fact that it was turning Jaebum on was a whole other topic he was not entertaining at the moment.

 

But the only time Jinyoung had ever glared that hard at anyone was pre-debut when other trainee's used bully Jackson, Mark and BamBam for no justifiable reason, besides the fact that they spoke accented Korean and safe to say there's a reason why those trainee's never made it anywhere in the company.

 

So yes maybe he did flinch when he caught Jinyoung's gaze one last time and yes maybe Jaebum did cringe when Woosang's hands cupped the back of his thigh to put him in position for a change in the choreo and yes he probably did jump when Woosang leaned in to whisper in his ear to ask if he was okay....But after an two hours of this nonsense he was done and pushing Woosang's hands off of his hips, clearing his throat with a loud cough before stepping out of the room.

 

Minutes later after practice had ended and the dancers said their goodbyes, everyone was sprawled on the couch and floors.

 

If Jinyoung truly felt that threatened Jaebum let him feel so because Jinyoung followed him out of the room and cornered him in the restroom just up the stairs from the practice room.

 

And to say Jaebum saw this coming is abit of an understatement, raising an eyebrow when Jinyoung comes in minutes later, shirt sticking to his chest as he locks the door, looking like a predator stocking its prey.

 

"Jinyoung..?"

 

He doesn't even get a reply..Almost as if Jinyoung hadn't even heard him, too concentrated on getting rid of all the pent up heat in his body.

 

Now normally Jaebum would've taken control of the situation and flipped their positions, but somthing about this side of Jinyoung made him want to feel what it was like to be submissive for once, to have Jinyoung's hands hold him down, press him into somthing- anything and keep him in place.

 

It was something they'd talked about before on one of those lazy mornings in bed on a Sunday when all they had to do for the day was fold up a few loads of laundry from the night before that they'd been to lazy to do.

 

It started with them talking about the night before, then somehow Jinyoung brought it up, and it hadn't sounded like too much of a turn off for Jaebum, but he wasn't exactly keen on having anyone( Even if it was Jinyoung) sticking fingers and anything bigger than them into his ass.

 

He did it to Jinyoung every time they played around, but that was Jinyoung and he liked it..Jaebum was only comfortable with so much and Jinyoung never complained, only rewarding Jaebum with sounds that would make everyone of their fan-girl's faint.

 

But of course Jinyoung was Jinyoung and he knew he'd get Jaebum to agree with a few minutes of urging and soft assurances which pretty much nearly knocked Jaebum off the bed in surprise.

 

"Its not as bad as you think.."

 

Jinyoung's voice had gotten a little lower as he watched Jaebum sit up in bed, following him closely, and staring at his back as Jaebum reached into the piling of clothing next to the bed,pulling a few shirts on the bed with him, trying to distract himself and the fact that he felt like his chest was on fire.

 

"Y-yeah right..It can't feel all that great.."

 

Jinyoung continues on, shifting on the bed so that his chest was pressing up against Jaebum's back, whispering about all the things he could do to him right into the top of Jaebum's spine, and chuckling when Jaebum drops the blue shirt in his hand, breath hitching.

 

"No but seriously you're right..it hurts at first..but remember then theres that one spot that'll make you forget everything else..come on...lets try it hmmmm?"

 

Jaebum forgets how to breathe, glancing back at Jinyoung and swallowing thickly.

 

By this time Jinyoung is sure he's just about talked Jaebum into it, chest pressing closer up against Jaebum's back, as Jaebum had tried to play along, not knowing where to put his hands and shivering visibly when he realized Jinyoung's fingers had started to slip into his sleeping pants, slotted comfortably on his hip bones.

 

Then there's a pause almost as if he was waiting for a response, but he gets none, so he doesn't stop, fingers dipping even lower to rest his hands on Jaebum's ass ...a little too comfortably.

 

It was like an unspoken agreement between them that Jinyoung was more than happy to appeal to.

 

So Jaebum has half a mind to say or do anything when Jinyoung urges him down onto the bed, Jaebum pressing his cheek into the cool sheets, fingers gripping the comforter as Jinyoung bent down to mold his chest into Jaebum's back, following the dip of his spine with every curve, pressing warm kisses into the side of his neck.

 

But of course living in a dorm with five other guys, barely anything ever turns out right, and people forget to lock doors, so Mark comes straight into the room right in the heat of things and Jinyoung has nightmares for days of Mark walking in on them having sex, while Jaebum refuses to meet anyone's eyes for the rest of the day.

 

But that was half a year ago and today is a new day..Jaebum puts a hand over his chest telling himself to remember to breathe... in and out..in and out..


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was a fun one to write, I've been stuck on JB/JR and this is what it come to lol hope you guys enjoyed, drop me by a comment and tell me what you thought^^

To be terribly honest now seeing Jinyoung like this is one of the sexiest things he's ever seen, Jinyoung's iris's looking nearly black under the bright white light as he backs him into the sink, Jaebum's ass hitting the edge of the counter as Jinyoung smothers him with his lips, stepping closer to stand between Jaebum's legs, pressing him into the mirror, kissing like he'd been deprived for months.

 

He tries to pull back once only for Jinyoung to reconnect their lips to again, and Jaebum curses, hands shooting up to grip at Jinyoung's shirt, crinkling the material between his fingers when he nearly forgets how to breath the second time, especially when Jinyoung's warm palms press into his thighs, touch proprietary, like he knew what he wanted and was going to get it.

 

Then Jaebum can't help his eyes from fluttering, wanting Jinyoung to do something more than just kiss him, but at the same time still completely taken off guard by this new persona Jinyoung had somehow acquired within just a few hours, and then his own desire to let Jinyoung have his way with him.

 

He can barely get his words out, completely muffled by Jinyoung's suffocating kisses, and hands that seemed to take on a mind of their own.

 

"Jinyoung..s-slow down.."

 

Then as soon as his hands lightly push at Jinyoung's shoulders; a silent request to back off, it’s almost as if the old Jinyoung had popped back into place, eyes wide as he stepped back, a pretty pink flush spreading down to his neck and through his skin.

 

Seeing Jinyoung shy away in the slightest Jaebum is able to anchor himself again, back in his own comfort zone that he would only let Jinyoung break down, as he brings his hand up to run a thumb down Jinyoung's cheek affectionately, eliciting a small shiver that ran up and down the column of Jinyoung's spine, just like when they were sleeping at night and Jaebum would press his lips right at the sensitive part on his neck.

 

"Jinyoung-ah..what is it..?" Honestly he didn’t even need to be told to know, but he let himself ask anyways, keeping his voice soft.

 

He watched Jinyoung blink twice, staring into his eyes like he was the surprised one, mouth opening once then twice, looking like a flushed fish out of water.

 

Jaebum felt the sides of his mouth pull up in a small smile, hands tilting Jinyoung's face back to him.

 

"You were jealous back there.." That definitely wasn’t a question.

 

Jinyoung looked away with a huff, stepping away completely removed from him as he paced from side to side on his feet, arms crossed against his chest.

 

Jaebum thought it was adorable. Very rarely had he ever seen a "jealous Jinyoung", and if so it was only ever because of food he wasn’t aloud to eat or clothing the stylist noona refused to put him in and instead gave to Yugyeom.

 

"Look at me.."

 

Jaebum reaches forwards, cupping Jinyoung's face, and turning his head towards him, not expecting Jinyoung to answer so quickly, "Yes" "Maybe" "Screw it" coming out all muffled against jaebum's mouth as Jinyoung dove forwards to save himself from having to speak too much more, licking his way through the seam of Jaebum's lips, Jaebum's eyes fluttering when fingers much stronger than what he remember dig into his sides hard enough to leave marks.

 

Jinyoung was just full of surprises tonight.

 

Jaebum pulls back when his chest begins to feel tight again, loss of air making his head feel slightly fuzzy. His hands slide down to Jinyoung's jaw and he kisses him breathily on the cheek, relieved when Jinyoung speaks up voice just as thin as his.

 

"Hyung..."

 

Jaebum's eyes snap open and he gazes back over Jinyoung's shoulder, holding him in place, still trying to figure out how Jinyoung was going to remedy the situation...Would he drop to his knees right now? or maybe he would suggest-..No he would'nt..damn it..what was he denying it for??..he wants it just as much as Jinyoung.

 

"Mmmm...?" He whispers; like he wasn’t just on the verge of a semi-nervous breakdown, trying to keep his eyes as equally as dark, lips warm against Jinyoung's skin.

 

"Can I..?..."

 

Jaebum feels a spark of confidence, and presses his lips to the hinge of Jinyoung's jaw, mouthing at the sharp lines as he speaks.

 

"Jinyoung-ah.. use your words..I can't read your mind you know.." He chuckles shakily, straightening his back when Jinyoung pulls away from his touch then presses in closer just inches apart from Jaebum's lips.

 

"I wanna fuck you tonight..will you let me..?" Words unusually lewd, like he'd been waiting just for the right time to use them.

 

Jinyoung looks him over, gaze possessive to say the least and Jaebum doesn’t know what turns him on more; the fact that Jinyoung wants to fuck him or the fact that he actually wants it to happen, but just the thoughts nearly make him choke on his own spit.

 

Trying to keep himself somewhat collected, Jaebum licks over his dry lips, skin on his fingers tingling, nervous and completely turned on as he runs them through Jinyoung's hair leaning in close to the shell of his ear, breath uncharacteristically shaky as it tickles Jinyoung's temple, not even sure what he was going to try to say, only to moan one octave too high when Jinyoung doesn’t wait for an answer.

 

_Oh shit_

 

Jinyoung's hands dig into his ass and haul him off the sink so that his feet touch the ground.

 

All those late nights at the gym Jinyoung had spent with Jackson barely registering now to Jaebum.

 

He blinks rapidly, eyes wide, hands braced on the sink behind him until they slip when Jinyoung drags him in closer, grinding into him for a few seconds before shifting and slipping one of his legs between Jaebum's pressing up, Jaebum's head tucked neatly over Jinyoung's shoulder, making small throaty noises into his ear, one hand leaving the counter to grip Jinyoung's elbow with no intention of making him stop, hard on easily felt through his practice sweats, Jinyoung's head leaning down to drag his lips along Jaebum's neck.

 

Jaebum's breath stutters in his chest and leaving behind every ounce of pride, he barely nods his head, keeping his face in Jinyoung's shoulder too embarrassed to look up, cringing when seconds later Youngjae comes banging on the door of the private restroom, yelling for them to come out to the van.

 

So here in the middle of the night on the way back to the dorm, they both have their legs crossed the whole ride over, Jaebum holding his jacket over his crotch as Jackson looks down at his hands then back at his still lightly flushing cheeks, which BamBam had questioned him about repeatedly, only relenting when Jaebum waved him off, muttering something under his breath as Youngjae snickers when BamBam flinched as a pen was chucked at the back of his head.

 

Jackson on the other hand does exactly what Jaebum expects him to do, lighting up in an all knowing smirk that had Jaebum kicking him in the shin in warning.

 

"Don't start with me Jackson."

 

But of course nothing stops Wang Jackson.

 

"What kinky shit did Jinyoung use on you? You two took forever in the restroom and you “Leader Jaebum” of all people..you never blush..Wait a minute...I _thought you topped_ Hyung?"

 

Jaebum digs his foot into Jackson's favorite pair of Timberlands, feeling accomplished when Jackson relinquishes with a yelp...helplessly grimacing then scooting farther away with a pout...Jaebum raises an eyebrow... _well it’s not like those are his only pair of shoes_.

 

And next to Jinyoung Mark shakes his head, deep voice dipping even lower when he threatens both of them with blackmail if he gets no sleep tonight.

 

The three youngest have no idea, tired and sleepy in the back seats, Youngjae tucked into Yugyeom's side and BamBam with his headphones in, arms crossed against his chest, eyes going in and out of sleep, so it doesn’t take much for Jaebum to usher Youngjae into Jinyoung's "room" when they get back to the dorm.

 

A few pats on the head and a comfy floor mat was all it took for Youngjae to nod off into sleep even in his sweaty practice clothes, that Jaebum would probably nag at him for going to sleep in. But for now all he could think about was the fact that Jinyoung was waiting for him back in his own room, probably giddy as a rabbit.

 

So Jaebum half expects the hand on his forearm that pulls him up from the floor, taking his eyes off Youngjae's sleeping figure and onto Jinyoung standing behind him. He lets himself be dragged away without a word.

 

Now he doesn’t know what to expect and it’s a bit of a struggle letting Jinyoung have his way. His hands around Jinyoung's forearms fidgeting when he presses him into the mattress with a searing kiss, hands tucked neatly around Jaebum's sides .

 

 

Just moments later Jaebum is back to his old ways, pushing Jinyoung down onto the bed instead, propping his back up with a few pillows already there, Jaebum wriggles until he's comfortable in Jinyoung's his lap, legs on either side of his hips, leaning down to nip at Jinyoung's ear and press his warm cheek into Jinyoung's neck when sneaky fingers drop from his hips and into his pants, hands peeling down his sweats past his knee and fingers tip toe up the insides of his thigh.

 

He tries not to flinch..he really does, but then Jinyoung's sneaky hand slides up under his shirt and down his back, then further down till they're dancing around an area that makes him jerk upwards in response.

 

He slowly brings his head up, blinking rapidly when he looks down at Jinyoung who looks mildly worried, hand stilling on its place right at the base of Jaebum's ass, under his briefs and Jaebum figures his face must look just as conflicted as what he was feeling, instincts roaring at him to end this game and go back to something much less daunting.

 

But then Jinyoung's left hand cups his cheek and some of the tension in Jaebum's shoulder lets up when Jinyoung presses a kiss right below his ear, shivering when his voice comes out raspy way too low for Jaebum to even recognize as “His Jinyoung”.

 

"Safe word..?"

 

Jaebum swallows thickly, looking around with a mild flush spreading down to his collar bones, thanking the fact that he'd forgotten to take down the Christmas light all around the wall, because he could easily see Jinyoung's face, skin tinted pink by the off red, white and green from the small lights above their heads.

 

He doesn’t even take note of Jinyoung's hand leaving his face for the bottle of lube on the bookshelf beside the bed, opening it easily, yet never taking his eyes away from Jaebum's face.

 

Nodding when Jaebum softly mutters "Rose" before leaning down to kiss him, hands bracing themselves on Jinyoung's shoulders, wincing mildly in discomfort when both of Jinyoung's hands are on his ass and a cold finger prods at one of the most intimate parts of his body.

 

It slides right in and this time Jinyoung is the one who groans, sitting up a little more when Jaebum presses his face into his shirt, making small noises when Jinyoung crooks his finger to the left and right, then pushes it in and out a few times, humming right before adding another finger.

 

It’s not like a huge difference, Jinyoung's fingers are long and slim, and Jaebum strangely feels half full, hips stuttering when Jinyoung increases the speed, almost too quickly, near painful because of the fact that Jinyoung's fingernails feel like little pricks of fire nicking him here and there, fingering him relentlessly.

 

He should've told Jinyoung to cut his nails, and he needs him to let up, slow down or something, because his cock is heavy between his legs and Jinyoung is pressing into too sharply…he feels like his brain is about to short circuit..

 

"S-shit..R-rosmmhp-"

 

The word leaves his mouth, but then Jinyoung crooks his fingers, catching on the spot that has Jaebum gripping his arm for purchase, cursing as the heat in his chest increases tenfold.

 

Jinyoung goes stock still, looking up at him worriedly.

 

"Rose...?"

 

Jaebum's shakes his head, hand quivering and he lets go, instead wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's neck and pushing back down onto Jinyoung's still fingers, vision blurring around the edges when that same electrifying feeling pushes and pulls at the pit of his stomach, groaning.

 

Its addicting..like he needs to chase that feeling.

 

He presses his face into Jinyoung's neck, breath stuttering when he lifts himself up then down back onto Jinyoung's fingers to feel it again and again.

 

So this is what Jinyoung goes on and on about all the time

 

Below him Jinyoung sucks in a breath before looking down to watch his fingers disappear into Jaebum over and over again, Jaebum losing his breath and panting into his neck each and every time.

 

It’s so fucking hot Jinyoung feels like he's the one losing his sanity, no longer keeping still and adding an extra finger when Jaebum drops back down onto them, crooking and spreading his fingers, each time finding the spot with more efficiency and drawing a cry from Jaebum when Jinyoung reaches out to fondle him before slipping his hands into the front of his briefs clinging to his skin, Jinyoung's finger thumbing over the head of his cock and nearly losing it when he finds pre-cum beading from the tip.

 

Four fingers in and with Jinyoung's hands all over him Jaebum's hand latches onto Jinyoung's wrist but has he a hard time pushing Jinyoung's hands away, body overly sensitized, feet tingling, stomach hot, face on fire, he was going to cum before they even started fucking.

 

_"Fuck...its to-too much.."_

Jinyoung nods, pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling his fingers back slowly, not missing the small jump from Jaebum when his fingertips tug at the end of his entrance before pulling out completely, Jaebum biting on his lip in warning.

 

Jaebum sits up a little more straight; hands still closed around Jinyoung's wrist as he leans forwards to connect their foreheads softly, breath going back to normal even though the heat in his stomach refuses to extinguish itself.

 

Jinyoung speaks up first shifting with Jaebum still in his lap, as he tries to release some of the pressure from between his legs, thrusting upwards and sucking in a breath when Jaebum's fingers dig into his skin, gritting his teeth for a few seconds.

 

"Ride me Hyung.."

 

Jaebum stares down between them, eyes fixated on Jinyoung's cock bulging through his sweats and he looks back up at him, eyes fluttering before he kisses Jinyoung to distract himself, hands rolling down Jinyoung's sweats at the same time.

 

He bites down onto Jinyoung's lip when a hand that’s not his own guides his hand to Jinyoung's cock and they fist him at the same time.

 

Jinyoung moans, his hand dropping when Jaebum bats his hand away and takes over, stoking from root to tip just the way he knows Jinyoung likes it, pressing kisses to the side of his neck with each stroke, stopping to suck on a pulse point, before Jinyoung is pressing a condom into his free hand.

 

Jinyoung watches Jaebum still for a moment, leaning back and looking up at him, eyes in some mild form of shock.

 

"Put it on me.." He leans forwards, breathing onto Jaebum's lips, shivering when Jaebum licks his own lips, before bringing the package to his lips and tearing it with his teeth.

 

It rolls down around Jinyoung easily and Jaebum fists him once, twice and a third time all the while staring deeply into his eyes.

 

Jinyoung stops him, fingers grabbing onto Jaebum's wrist a little too harshly, eliciting a hiss from Jaebum, who winces, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jinyoung blushes.

 

"If you keep doing that I’m gonna cum too quickly.."

 

It elicits a smile from Jaebum, leaning forwards to press a kiss onto Jinyoung's shoulder as he lifts himself up, watching with an unsure expression as Jinyoung positions himself into place, one hand on his cock and the other on Jaebum's hip.

 

Jaebum keeps his hands on Jinyoung's shoulder muffling a cry when he slides down onto Jinyoung, just an inch and it’s already too much.

 

"Ngg..r-rose..j-jinyoung..ah..ah..wait-"

 

His thighs become unsteady under him and Jinyoung can’t completely hold him up, so doesn’t have a chance to stop himself from dropping onto Jinyoung completely, cursing and quivering as his body opens up to Jinyoung in a painful stretch, breath knocked out of him as he keens at the burn, while Jinyoung's hands grip at his hips, nails digging into his skin as he chokes on a gasp.

 

They don't move for a full two minutes and Jaebum is sure he's not going to be able to walk tomorrow at this point, and they haven’t even started to move.

 

He barely lifts his face from Jinyoung's shoulder and he doesn’t realize that his eyes had watered over until Jinyoung looks at him, eyes wide as he thumbs at the corners of Jaebum’s eyes even though there are no tears.

 

"Sorry..Im soo fucking sorry.."

 

Jaebum moves his hand away, not needing any pity at this point because the pain isn’t as much of a sharp burn anymore, now just a small ache, his body slowly becoming accustomed to the stretch.

 

"Don't be..its not..t-too bad." He pants out, figuring he was ready to start moving

 

Jinyoung looks worried..to worried and he grabs on even tighter to Jaebum's hips when Jaebum leans back, eyes widening as Jaebum raises his hips with a groan then drops back down, Jinyoung's cock disappearing into Jaebum with a slick sound that makes him groan.

 

"H-Hyung.."

 

Jinyoung's heart stutters as he watches Jaebum sink down onto him, moaning without a care, wincing every now and then as he sets a pattern, leaning forwards and letting his fingers dig into Jinyoung's back when Jinyoung drills upwards into him with a chant of moans and groaning, meeting his thrusts just as sharply.

 

Jaebum has to bite into Jinyoung’s shoulder to muffle his yelp when Jinyoung finds his prostate again, the ache turning into a spark of something so good he was about to lose his senses.

 

He makes a small noise of frustration when Jinyoung pushes him onto his side and pulls out, cock still hard and pulsating.

 

Jaebum's looks up, back now digging into the mattress and he reaches up for Jinyoung, arching when Jinyoung finds him and slides right back in, fists on either side of Jaebum's head as he pivots himself in and out of Jaebum quickly seeking out the tight heat that threatened to make his heart burst.

 

When he pulls Jaebum's hips up with his hands and the slide becomes easier, Jaebum turns his head into the pillows and cries, nearly screaming, because he feels everything at one time, his cock rubbing against Jinyoung's stomach, his own stomach coiling tight and Jinyoung doesn’t stop; thrusting as if his life depended upon it.

 

Jaebum covers his mouth with his hand, muffling his moans when his head starts to feel light and he doesn’t know how it happends but he blacks out for a few seconds right before he feels his orgasm pool hot and heavy in his cock, back arching feline like as he comes all over Jinyoung's stomach.

 

Jinyoung's leans down to kiss his cheek, and then his hips start to stutter and his voice starts to go hoarse as he takes one of Jaebum's legs and folds it between them, nearly folding Jaebum in half as his thrusts start to become messy, giving one last deep thrust stilling inside of Jaebum before his orgasm hits him hard and he falls straight into Jaebum's arms.

 

All that can be heard is their heavy breathing and Jinyoung sags onto Jaebum, completely spent.

 

Jaebum hurts everywhere, but he presses a kiss to the tip of Jinyoung's nose above him, smiling when Jinyoung laughs breathlessly against his cheek.

 

"Now that was amazing."

It feels strange when seconds later Jinyoung pulls out of him slowly, wincing at the smooth way Jinyoung slides out. Seeing how full the condom is Jaebum doesn’t know, and doesn’t question why, but he imagines for the tiniest of a second about what it would actually feel like to have Jinyoung's cum dripping out of him.

 

Jinyoung ties the condom, throwing it into the trash bin by the door and Jaebum watches him grab some random towel to clean his stomach off. That’s when Jaebum actually envies how easily he can just get up and move. Jaebum's lower half hurt so much it was almost numb and he sure as hell was going to be limping tomorrow.

 

When Jinyoung is done he tosses the towel into the empty dirty clothes hamper and falls onto the bed next to Jaebum facing him, smiling when Jaebum scowls at him.

 

"How are you even walking normally at this point?? Aren’t you at least a little exhausted?"

 

Jinyoung presses their lips together and Jaebum pulls away, pressing his thumb over Jinyoung's bottom lip, and smiling when Jinyoung catches his fingers in his hand.

 

"Yeah my thighs are sore, but otherwise I feel great..you on the other hand are gonna still be feeling like I’m inside you for days." He chuckles, twisting his legs when Jaebum attempts to kick at his shin.

 

Jaebum rolls his eyes grabbing a hold of Jinyoung's arms and pulling him close, placing a peck on his forehead.

 

"Maybe I should let you get jealous more often."

 

Jinyoung looks at him excitedly, hands wrapping around Jaebum's sides, grabby little fingers pressing into his shirt.

 

"Are you serious??"

 

Jaebum looks him over, reveling in the five seconds of silence and the questioning expression on Jinyoung's face, before quickly kissing him, pushing him into the mattress with a sigh against Jinyoung's lips.

 

Jinyoung still looks flushed and Jaebum really wants to kiss him into the sheets.

 

"I said Maybe.."


End file.
